


Hold Me

by lostgirl966



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: AHS, F/M, has murder house, violate - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Tate and Violet share a tender moment





	Hold Me

“Hold me,” Violet pleaded in a whisper. 

He, Tate, did as she asked without hesitation. He slipped onto her bed, joining her and then encircling her body with this own. His arms comforted her and his chest let her know that her heart did not beat alone. Pressing his lips against the cold skin being her ear he sighed. “I've got you.”

“Stay with me?” It scared her how badly she needed him. Tate had become her lifeline. He was the only real thing in the world now. The only thing that mattered. 

“Forever,” Tate replied in hushed tones. 

The two laid there in silence for hours until they were both captured by sleep. The sun rose not too long after and the warn rays spilled through the window and onto Tate and Violet. It was a welcoming warmth from the cold despair of death. 

Violet’s eyes fluttered opened and found the ocean of sunlight covering the dusty floor. She noticed that her hand was resting onto of Tate’s which was laying on her stomach. Using a thumb she stroked his soft hands that had seen so much pain. 

“Are you awake?” She asked breaking the silence of the room that was slowly warming. 

“If you can call it that,” chuckled Tate. He snuggled into closer nuzzling her neck with his cold nose. “Did you sleep?” 

“In a way” replied Violet. “I wish we could stay like this forever.” 

“Me too my Violet.” 

The Violet turned to face the Tate. Their dark eyes peering into each others knowing the familiarity of darkness looking back at each of them. It was like coming home. “What are we going to do now?” Violet asked desperately looking for the answer. 

Tate gave a shrug. “I honestly don’t know. But whatever we do, we’re going to do it together. 

Violet leaned forward till their noses were almost touching. She paused a moment to look into the dark eyes once more, then she closed the distance between them capturing Tate’s lips with her own. She broke away and whispered against his lips, “for now let’s just stay like this.”


End file.
